


building galaxies

by miiniwa



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miiniwa/pseuds/miiniwa
Summary: Subaru notices these things, but doesn’t directly acknowledge them, thinking that that part of Hokuto — the part that’s secretly but somehow effortlessly affectionate — is something that he wants to keep watch over himself, for just a while longer.Somehow, he likes the point where they’re at; spending mostly ordinary days together, with their feelings quietly forming in tandem.





	building galaxies

**Author's Note:**

> just something small and short to set my nerves at ease before school starts ahh

“Akehoshi, you’re in the way,” Hokuto states, dull as he leans back from the small telescope he had been trying to adjust for past couple minutes.

 

Behind him, Subaru moves slightly, the excited gleam in his eyes too noticeable — too bright — and Hokuto sighs.

 

“I can see you moving around a lot in my peripheral vision, you know. It’d be nice if you could just sit still for once,” Hokuto tells him, sternly crossing his arms, unsurprised at the fact that his statement still hadn’t been enough to dispel the enthusiastic smile on Subaru’s face.

 

“But it’s a  _ telescope _ . When can we look at the stars?” Subaru questions, nearly leaning forward again before he remembers what Hokuto had just told him.

 

“The settings would’ve been adjusted just fine by now,” Hokuto continues, giving Subaru a pointedly accusing look, wondering if maybe he should have regretted his decision in letting Subaru come over.

 

Just that day, Hokuto had mentioned to Subaru during practice that his cousin had accidentally left behind his telescope at his house when he had slept over the past weekend.

 

‘I think he’s coming by the day after tomorrow to pick it back up, so I was thinking about using the telescope a bit myself,’ is what Hokuto had said, in more of a pondering manner, although he knew, distinctively so, that Subaru would excitedly invite and force himself over, and Hokuto is unsure if those had been his own willing intentions.

 

“Okay, okay, I’ll sit right over here,” Subaru says, a slight pout to his cheek as he moves away to the other side of the room, deciding to occupy himself with the books on his shelf.

 

Hokuto sighs, dismissing his slightly immature behavior before he continues tinkering with the telescope, and through all of that, Subaru can’t help but notice how dedicated he seems.

 

It’s become typical Hokuto-like conduct, he thinks to himself, for him to put his all into things, especially for what he cares about.

 

That’s why, as Subaru is quietly watching over him, with the large instruction manual lying visibly near his bed, a few colored sticky notes peeking out from the pages, he smiles to himself, imagining Hokuto sitting around his room and taking notes about the telescope.

 

Subaru notices these things, but doesn’t directly acknowledge them, thinking that that part of Hokuto — the part that’s secretly but somehow effortlessly affectionate — is something that he wants to keep watch over himself, for just a while longer.

 

Somehow, he likes the point where they’re at; spending mostly ordinary days together, with their feelings quietly forming in tandem, and for some reason, it reminds him of clear colored waves hitting the shore, scattering shells and shiny bits of sand and fragments from the ocean.

 

“Akehoshi,” Hokuto says, turning around to face him, and effectively snapping Subaru out of his thoughts.

 

“You can go ahead and take a look,” Hokuto continues, gesturing for him to come closer.

 

“Okay!” Subaru beams, eyes shimmering as he places himself behind the telescope.

 

He takes a quick look at the sky ahead of him, where the stars are tiny and countless in number, the same view he had used numerous times to cheer himself up, whenever he was alone.

 

He breathes out a few puffs of air against the cold, before quietly peering through the lens of the telescope.

 

In all honesty, he’s used a telescope on a few other occasions, which is something Hokuto probably hadn’t known, and hadn’t really thought about.

 

Despite that, every time, Subaru thinks that the zoomed in view of the stars, shining and overwhelming within the lens, is a view that he could never get tired of, and somehow, it looks particularly brighter within that moment.

 

“How is it?” Hokuto questions, from beside him.

 

“Super shiny,” Subaru replies, smiling as he pulls away from the telescope.

 

“You should really try and learn some better vocabulary,” Hokuto sighs, because he’s not too sure how many times a day he’s heard Subaru comment on things being ‘shiny.’

 

“I thought you’d be used to it by now,” Subaru tells him, looking back through the telescope.

 

Without saying anything else, Subaru imagines that he’s transferring his feelings through the telescope, and that the bright, bright stars are the inevitable result of it all; his feelings towards Hokuto in a tangible, solidified state, and he wonders if it’s childish of him to think that way.

 

“Ah,” Subaru leans back, looking over at Hokuto, who raises a brow.

 

“Hokke, you should seriously take a look at the moon!” He exclaims, almost springing in his spot.

 

“Alright then,” Hokuto sighs, nearly feeling tired just by looking at him, before he moves over towards the telescope, in that moment realizing that they hadn’t been that far apart from one another.

 

He leans forward, moving the telescope around in tiny, careful movements before he finally manages to get the moon within his view.

 

“Isn’t it really cool looking?” Subaru pesters at his side, nudging him, and Hokuto briefly  muses over the fact that he had probably intentionally avoided using the word ‘shiny’ this time around.

 

“Yeah,” Hokuto replies, still staring at the moon through the telescope, and he’s mostly unsurprised at how Subaru had been so happy at finding it, given its bright yellow color.

 

“I didn’t think that we’d actually get to see the texture of the moon like that. Your cousin has a pretty good telescope,” Subaru continues, his voice close.

 

“Yeah,” Hokuto says again, and somehow, he can already picture Subaru’s sulking face.

 

“Your replies are getting pretty boring, Hokke,” he tells him, heaving out a long breath.

 

Hokuto finds himself thinking obvious things within that moment, like how big and bright the moon really is, how the air gradually feels colder against his skin, and how he probably wouldn’t be doing any of this right now if it hadn’t been for Subaru.

 

_ I like Akehoshi _ , he thinks to himself, clearly, because he realizes that there’s no point in letting his thoughts hesitate anymore, and that actually accepting it makes his chest feel warm, as he’s staring at the moon.

 

Simple things like feeling exhausted after practice, walking unnecessary distances to get to a vending machine because Subaru had wanted a certain drink, nearly missing their usual train ride home — instances that wouldn’t have existed otherwise if it hadn’t been for their relationship — had all become things that Hokuto had gradually become grateful for.

 

A lot of things he had wanted to become known, and a lot of things he had wanted to keep as a secret to himself, had accumulated because of him.

 

Hokuto pulls back from the telescope, chest suddenly feeling light.

 

“You know, I”—

 

He pauses, going quiet at the sight of Subaru peacefully asleep against the foot of his bed.

 

_ Of course _ , Hokuto sighs, sinking back to the floor, unaware that his position had been somewhat stiff for the past few minutes.

 

With another sigh, he shifts over towards him, quietly casting the blanket over that Subaru had brought along with him, fittingly a dark blue blanket with stars printed all over it, too typical.

 

_ Well, I guess there’s not much else to do at this point besides sleep _ , Hokuto shrugs to himself, grabbing the pillows from his bed and transferring them over to the floor, because he knows that Subaru will wake up if he tries to move him over all the way.

 

He places the pillow at the back of Subaru’s head, wondering if it’ll be okay, and faintly smiling at the thought of Subaru already complaining about having an aching neck in the morning.

 

_ Right, in the morning _ .  _ Because he’ll still be here _ , Hokuto thinks to himself, hands lightly touching Subaru’s fringe, soft and messy.

 

He heaves out a long breath, deciding that he’s being too happy about things, undeniably, before laying down next to him.

 

With one last glance at the moon, still as bright, Hokuto falls asleep, feeling more at peace than he has in a while.

 

…

 

...

 

_...Slept in _ , Hokuto yawns, feeling mostly half asleep as he slowly sits up, squinting against the sunlight that had already found its way through the small opening of his curtains, and grateful that it’s a weekend.

 

He looks over to where the sunlight seems to be leading, against Subaru’s still sleeping form.

 

Hokuto stares at him quietly, trying to compare how he looks in the soft, morning sunlight as opposed to the bright moonlight a few hours earlier, before he decides that both images are nice in their own way, because it’s Subaru.

 

Minutes later, as Hokuto is tidying up the books that they had left on the floor, Subaru stirs, mumbling incoherent things as he sits up.

 

“Morning,” Hokuto says, when he hears him.

 

Subaru blinks wordlessly, looking as if he had forgotten that he had decided to sleep over at Hokuto’s place. It sets in quickly, and Subaru thinks that it’s nice, to have Hokuto be the very first person to greet him in the morning.

 

“Good morning,” Subaru beams, and somehow, the words ‘I like you,’ almost pass naturally through his lips.

 

Subaru notices the blanket around him, knowing full well that he hadn’t been the one to put it on himself since he had fallen asleep on accident last night, and he glances over at Hokuto’s back, as he’s finishing up his impulsive morning cleaning.

 

_ That’s just like him _ , Subaru thinks to himself, still smiling, because it feels as if he’s been starting to like Hokuto more and more by everyday, even if it just happens to be by the smallest bit.

 

“...What is it?” Hokuto questions reluctantly, feeling slightly wary when he turns and sees Subaru smiling at him, suddenly wondering if maybe his bed hair is really that bad.

 

“Nothing, just— good morning,” Subaru grins, as Hokuto rolls his eyes.

 

“You said that already,” he says as he passes him, ruffling his hair along the way.

 

“Hm, what about something like ‘ _great_ ’ morning, then? Or, ‘happy’ morning?” Subaru chimes, standing up from his spot.

 

“Don’t give me a headache right at the beginning of the day,” Hokuto sighs, and as they’re walking down the steps of his house together and towards the kitchen, he can’t help but feel that this is something he wouldn’t mind getting used to, everyday with him.

**Author's Note:**

> tbh, i just wanted to write about boys having overflowing feelings for each other, like basically they're both at the point where they could confess to the other person but at the same time they both appreciate where they're both at?? i...don't know. either way, i love subahokke, they should have their own constellation
> 
> https://twitter.com/kuuroken


End file.
